The First Transmition
by djlee6
Summary: requested by supersexymew95. ONESHOT displays Red and Purple's different reactions to Zim's first transimtion from Earth


Requested by supersexyhotmew95

hinted razr

enjoy

ooooooooooooooooo

It had been six months. Six months since Red was forced to send Zim adrift in order to save his life. Six months since he'd least heard the smaller Irken's voice. Six months since the nightmares started plauging him and he had become more and more irritable.

Thankfully, the other Irkens just wrote it off as the Taller being wound up due to the growing conquest of the Empire. Red was hoping his partner Purple was writing off his behavior, too. Whether the violet-eyed Tallest was or not, it was hard to say. Either Purple was genuienly oblivious to Red's inner turmoil or he was just choosing to ignore it and hope it would pass.

Currently, Red was seated beside his partner in front of the large window to the stars and planets they passed, sipping on his soda and seeming casual while really he was just counting down until he could retire to his chamers and get away from all of the shorter Irkens striding about around the platform the Tallest were seated on.

It took all of Red's effort not to openly glare at them as they passed. Not a single one of these shorters had the backbone that Zim did. Even if the mock-Invader was a little annoying, Red still held a small amount of respect and affection for Zim. Though Red was well aware that Zim was nothing like the Irken he used to be, the crimson-eyed taller could look past the defect that nearly destroyed their civilization. Red still saw Zim as the eager scientist he used to be, creating dangerous experiments and ever loyal to the Empire and all it stood for.

Red sighed quietly to himself as he mindlessly twirled his straw about, making it spin while still held in place by the flimsy plastic lid. What had happened to Zim? When did the scientist so eager to follow orders become a ruthless personification of destruction and war?

Purple noticed the break in Red's behavior. "What is it?" He kept his voice quiet and made a note to keep his lekku from perking so as not to catch the attention of the smallers wondering about. It wasn't often that Red allowed his mask to slip. Expecially in the presence of lower Irkens.

Red spared his partner a glance but didn't say a word. He allowed a frown to be visible on his face, but other than that, he was almost unreadable, as always. Settling on a simple shrug, Red stuck his straw back in his mouth, not willing to go into detail on what was really bothering him. It wasn't as though it would matter much if he voiced his concerns anyway. Zim hadn't contacted the Massive in so long...And Red did send the deviant into unknown territory. For all they knew, the smaller was captured or killed...Maybe even died from lack of supplies or from some crash landing. For the millionth time in the last few months, Red mentally cursed himself for making such a reckless decision. Instead of saving the Smaller, he probably just put Zim in more danger.

Purple noted the slight narrowing of Red's eyes, a clear sign of the storm raging within his partner. He had been watching Red gnaw at himself for some time now and was getting sick of feeling like he had to step on egg-shells with the already uptight Irken. Resisting the urge to simply pop Red in the back of the head, Purple was about to pry and insist to know what was bothering the other...

...only to be interrupted by a communication-Drone.

"Incoming transmition from...Eearth?" The name was pronounced unsurely and caught Purple's attention.

"What is..Earth?" He had more asked himself, his attention forward. He was almost frightful that it was some unknown ally to the plants the Empire had slowly but surely been conquering, but-as if on que-that fear was laid to rest by the window in front of them becoming a screen, with a very familiar face popping up.

"Invader Zim reporting, Sirs! The mission goes well," Red's eyes widened as he saw the Irken on the screen salute before just standing there, confident as ever. The shock hit him so bad that he dropped his drink, the straw barely handing to his lower lip. "But of course, you expect that from me," the Irken continued, a sly smile gracing the lips that always seems to beckon Red closer...

Purple couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at the sight. There was no possible way that little menace was on the screen! There was just no way...

Snapping back to reality, Red ungracefully spit the staw from his mouth, not noticing the odd looks from the smallers watching. "Zim? You're alive?" His voice came out so small, so meek, Red almost didn't recognize it as his own voice. Even Purple was shocked at the sound of it.

At that moment, a million thoughts were buzzing inside of Purple's skull, making him feel almost dizzy. Suddenly it all struck him as to why Red was acting so oddly. Purple knew that Red had a long time infatuation for Zim, even though the smaller Irken never seemed to notice. It irritated Purple to no end to see Red practically fall over himself whenever the little pest was mentioned or -Irk forbid-show up out of nowhere. Even now, seeing Red's eyed glued to the screen, holding disbelief and relief, Purple could feel himself almost seeth.

Zim, however, didn't notice. "Yes, so very alive. And full of goo! Mission goo..." Red narrowed an eye in confusion at the last comment but decided not to say anything about it, thinking that maybe Zim wasn't thinking clearly due to fatige from the trip. Not that it mattered, of course. Zim had continued speaking before anything else could be said. "Don't be surprised if I destroy the humans before the Armada even get here. Well, Invader Zim, signing off!" At his final salute, the malfunctioning SIR unit fell from above, hitting Zim just as the transmition was cut. Red was confused at Zim's behavior, still looking at the screen oddly. Purple,however, let his eyes dart to his partner, wondering just how on Irk he'd get Red to quit focusing on the pest now.

_That Damn Zim..._

ooooooooooooooooo

short...

but...i didn't know what else to do with it...


End file.
